dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Membership
Membership is essentially what makes the game "freemium". It's the premium, high privilege which rewards bountiful rewards with a costly fee. It's been around ever since the start, with occasional sales and just like almost any feature in the game, it has its own controversies and glitches. What is Membership? Membership is the premium high privilege that lets you get your hands on bountiful rewards and early accesses, though you first need to pay a fee to unlock said rewards, ranging from 10$ to a whopping 85$. After purchasing Membership, some of the rewards are immediately given and under the purchased Membership's limited time, you can take advantage of said rewards and the extra rewards that come along. In v5.0, October 10th, 2013, icons for the respective privilege were added, non-members would have a blue dragon icon ( ), which would change to gold ( ) if Membership was bought. Since an unknown update, this system was broken and everyone had a blue dragon icon no matter the privilege. In v3.0.0 - The Hidden World Update from February 21st, 2019, the privilege icon system has been fixed, now, Non-Members have the respective icon and both Trial and Month Members have the respective icon. How much does it cost? What happens when it ends? Whenever the Membership ends, players have to be cautious as Membership automatically renews itself without any warning whatsoever. To cancel Membership, it has to be canceled before the renew time comes in. The player has to login in the official site and head to Manage Account (under the Account section) or contact the Customer Support email. If the Membership isn't canceled before the renewal, the Membership will renew and charge the respective fee which can't be refunded due to SoD's refund policy involving not refunding Gems or Membership. The Auto-renew system must be turned off during the current period of Membership but at least 24 hours before the end of the current period of the Membership, if the Auto-Renew system doesn't get turned off before the current period end, the Account will be charged for renew within 24 hours prior to the end of the current period. Rewards The higher the Membership's time limit, the more rewards it gives and the higher the fee to purchase them. There's in total 4 different durations and the rewards it gives. Trial Membership The Trial Membership was added around November of 2016 and it's the only Membership that can be bought with Gems. It grants more rewards than the 1 Month Membership and unlike the other Memberships, it doesn't auto-renew, allowing better control over the gems. Trial Membership unlocks the Toothless Stable Missions, which allows players to do a great trick with Long Night Flight to gain more Gems. Glitches 500 or Dragon Egg Mystery Box hasn't been received A common complaint about Membership, the 500 and Dragon Egg Mystery Box will often times skip a month or two and not be received at all. Payment can't be canceled One of the most known glitches and the worse to encounter, due to the auto-renew system of Membership, this glitch allows the system to take money from the player's account without permission and renew Membership until it has been canceled. This glitch can go on for several months, however, those who use Paypal to buy membership can easily cancel their subscription on their own by canceling the billing agreement that was set up when you first purchased your membership. History *v3.0, February 21st, 2019: Active, Trial, 3 months or higher can own the Light Fury; *v1.21, April 24th, 2016: Active 6 months or higher member can own the Alpha Toothless skin; *Version unknown, date unknown: Trial Membership added; *Unknown update: Made the usage of the map free for all players; *v7.1, May 6th, 2014: Active 3 months or higher can own Toothless, receive twice the Dragon Energy and own the Flight Suit; *v6.1, April 11th, 2014: Added the Member exclusive Fish Trap *v6.0, February 13th, 2014: Made the Thunderdrum and Whispering Death member only; *v5.0, October 10th, 2013: Added the non-member's icon ( ) and the member's icon ( ); *v1.03, July 25th, 2013: Member are now rewarded 500 ; Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Missing information